1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storm sewers and, more particularly, to a curb-mounted box for funnelling water from streets into a storm sewer.
2. Background Art
In many cities, curb-mounted boxes are installed to define inlets to storm sewers at the sides of streets and highways. The inlet boxes are built into the curbs and have vertical and horizontal walls with surfaces nominally matched respectively to vertical and horizontal surfaces on the curb. The vertical face of the box has a rectangular entry opening that communicates to a chamber bounded by the box and in turn to the sewer conduit. The bottom of the entry opening is flush with or below the street grade so that water can flow freely thereinto. Typically, the street surface will be crowned so that water on the street surface flows laterally oppositely towards the curbs. The lateral street edges and curb vertical surface cooperatively funnel water, with this region being sloped towards the box location.
With this well-known construction, the front wall of the box frames the entry opening, with the top, horizontally extending frame portion having vertical and horizontal surfaces that cooperatively produce a corner that is nominally matched to the top corner region of the adjacent curb. Thus, this top frame element, which bridges adjacent curb edges, functions generally in the same manner as the curb.
Street curbs are made from concrete that is designed to withstand forces and impacts as from normal vehicular traffic as well as blades on snow removal equipment. Storm sewer boxes have been cast from concrete to have the same durability. However, by reason of the fact that the entry opening on the box is formed through the front wall thereof, particularly the upper horizontal frame element is susceptible to being damaged upon being impacted, particularly by the edges of blades on snow removal equipment. Even if the concrete forming the front box wall is reinforced so that it is not prone to being broken off, progressive chipping inevitably results that over time produces a jagged edge that may reconfigure the entry opening undesirably and also creates an unsightly external appearance.
It is known to place an angle iron component on the top corner of the box to address the above condition. However, this angle iron piece is prone to being torn off by becoming snagged by snow removal blades. Once removed, the underlying concrete edge is exposed and prone to being compromised, as described above. Further, the protective angle iron piece, once removed, becomes deposited upon the street or adjacent area whereupon it may be dangerously situated in the path of vehicular or pedestrian traffic.
Alternatively, upon being snagged, as by a blade on snow removal equipment, part of the protective angle iron piece may be bent outwardly to project dangerously in the path of a vehicle or pedestrian on foot.
Yet another problem may be encountered upon the protective angle iron piece being broken away from the remainder of the box. With the snow removal vehicles traveling at relatively high rates of speed, the angle iron piece could be propelled dangerously towards adjacent vehicles or individuals on foot.
Once the concrete boxes are compromised, there are number of repair options. One option is to replace the entire box. The replacement box may be of the same construction or alternatively a molded non-concrete structure may be substituted. The assignee herein currently offers the latter type of boxes, as shown on its website www.accu-rise.com. This design commonly is used to replace cast iron boxes.
However, many municipalities wish to use only concrete boxes. In the event that damage is inflicted upon the boxes, the primary options remain to either replace the entire box with a like box or effect repairs of the damaged box, which typically involves reshaping with concrete at least the upper frame component region on the front wall. This reconstruction generally involves replacing the broken away regions of the box with new concrete. This process addresses primarily cosmetic concerns, as the added concrete may not be adhered adequately to the remainder of the concrete to withstand any significant impact.
Regardless of the manner in which compromised boxes are brought up to desired standards, whether by replacement or repair, the exercise is time consuming and expensive. This is particularly a problem since it can be anticipated that repair of concrete boxes will be a large volume, routine activity following each winter season.